Can't Handle This
by LeoTheQueen
Summary: A Fairy Tale About A BadGirl/Player Falling For a Rich Cheerleader. Or Maybe it is the Other way Around? High School. AU. OOC. G!P.
1. Ready or Nah?

**Can't Handle This.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ready or Nah?**

 **A/N: I am daring!. I will try to do more than one story without mixing the personalities of the other story. Again I am still new at writing so it may not be the best. I do love interesting prompts. And who doesn't love a Badboy player falling for the Good rich girl?**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Emma laced her hand in fire red hair as she groaned loudly. ' _Living with just Ruby has its perks.'_ she thought in a daze.

Ruby and Emma just moved to Florida, Miami to be more specific with their parents who were High corporate lawyers that stayed traveling all over the globe. They owned many offices since they ran the company of Charming Inc. Even though Emma was rich, she preferred to hang out in old motorcycle shops and work on her bikes. Granted she was thankful that her parents decided this house would come with her own personal garage outback. Today she and Ruby would be attending their first day of school in some place called 'Hillcrest High School.' Well…as soon as she removed the warm and hot mouth from her dick, Emma might as well continue to enjoy this morning blow job with that girl she met at the beach.

Lifting up the covers, she watches blue eyes look up at her as the blonde continued to bobb her head up and down along her hard shaft, feeling her ball tightening. ' _Fuck, I think I am going to love Florida'_ Emma thought with a moan as she releases the covers and grips the sheets firmly in her hand, moving her hips to thrust her dick faster into the awaiting mouth as she gets close to cumming.

"Fuck so close baby, circle the tip with your tongue." Emma said breathlessly, feeling the tongue start to move along the head slowly in a teasing manner, feeling a hand fondle her sack and tug gently.

"EMMA MOVE YOUR ASS ITS TIME TO WAKE UP." Ruby bangs on the door hard, trying the door knob but finding that it's locked.

"I am up!" Emma barked back in amusement, inwardly cringing at the giggle she heard in the sheets. ' _I dislike gigglers.'_ The blonde thought unhappily.

"What the fuck?! Em do you have someone in there already? Do you even know her name?" Ruby growls out from behind the door.

"U-uh of course I do." She says nervously. "Hey sweetheart um...Could I possibly have your name?" but as soon as the words left her lips the other blonde got up and started to dress.

"Common babe, I do know your name." Emma says in a relaxed tone, hands behind her head as she watches the girl dress.

"I'm sure you do asshole, do you even need my number?" The skimpy blonde says with a glare, slipping her skirt on.

"Um...what would I need that for?" The biker asked with a clueless expression, brushing her hair from her face with an adorable expression.

The girl dressing looked at Emma with a softened expression, going to the desk and scribbling something down before walking over and handing it to the biker. "Call me okay? You have to go to class now, my name is Becca …although it seems like you will be seeing me later."

Emma nods slowly as 'Becca' walks out of the room passed a bewildered looking Ruby, heading downstairs and hearing the front door slam.

"How the fuck do you do that?!" Ruby said with a glare at the pouting blonde, standing by the doorway and leaning against it with her arms crossed over her chest.

The biker continues to pout as her member softened to a relaxed state against her thigh. _'So close'_ she mumbled in her head. "Do wha..?" Emma said absentmindedly, thoughts occupied as the lays the piece of paper beside her.

"I'm pretty sure she was ready to kill you just a moment ago, she even forgot you drove her here." Ruby says with amusement.

"Shut up Red. I was just being honest." Emma says with an eye roll, hopping out of the bed and sliding on her T-shirt and briefs. "You ruined my morning blow job. That's cruel." The blonde looks back at her sister with a pout.

"If I can't get any, neither can you." Ruby says with a snicker.

"But I did get some last night." Emma says with a frown. "So technically I didn't get any today. Which is still cruel."

The bright red hair teen sweat dropped, staring at her sibling in disbelief. "H-how the- EMMA we just MOVED here! When the heck did you have time to pick up a girl?!"

"Erm well, I took a walk on the beach with my surf board last night." The blonde mused, glancing at her yellow and light blue long board.

"Emma…You don't even know how to surf." Red said shaking her head and throwing her hands in the air.

"But they don't know that and besides I looked cool balancing on the board in the water." Emma smiles innocently and gives her a charming grin, forest green eyes twinkling.

"What are we going to do with you, it's like you are the world's most honest player." Ruby says with a chuckle.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a towel to proceed to her spacious bathroom, two sinks with black marble surrounding them, elegant silver faucets to finish along with a Jacuzzi jet bath tub and a glass shower.

After Finishing with her shower the lazy blonde dressed in form fitting black leather biker pants along with a plain white t-shirt. Black combat boots on her feet along with her wavy blonde hair cascading down her back. Emma also had tattoos as what people call 'Sleeves' of zodiac symbols along with huge black wings covering her entire back, detailed and beautifully inked along with the words 'Born to Be free' along the top. Also right along her lower abs dipping low to her briefs was a star on both sides. Lastly to finish was on her neck was a Dream catcher, details and covering the right side. Rolling her shoulders she decides to put on her black 8 ball plugs. Finishing her outfit with three silver rings on her right hand and a silver cross necklace she nodded in the mirror.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and zipped up her red leather jacket who has seen better days, grabbing her dark shades, she heads out the door to her personal garage.

The Charming's house sat on a hill and beyond that was the beach. Located in the rich part of Miami, most of the house was covered with glass windows overlooking the ocean. It was red brick front with a decent U shaped driveway. Their back yard consisted of an indoor pool and a basketball court on a large cement and marble balcony, surrounded with glass railings and lounge chairs. Also they had a decent sized barbeque pit they never used. In the lower basement was the 'Man Cave' that only Ruby and she used to play video games or Ping-Pong or other types as they chilled, no girls were allowed to hang with them. On the front yard of their 3 story house to has the 7 car garage to the left but on the right had the bike shed where Emma assumed Ruby would be waiting on her.

A small smile tugs on Emma's lips as she remember the last maid and chef they had, which is also the reason why her parents would only allow Male keepers from now on.

"Emma we don't have all day. Let's go!" Ruby grumbled from the shed loudly.

Squint her eyes the blonde walks to the already lifted garage door, stuffing her scarf and wallet in the back of her pants with a raised eyebrow.

"Why so eager for school all of the sudden?" Emma asked when she spotted Ruby on her own red and black Ninja 650R.

Ruby only cared about speed and getting things done fast. Emma always hoped that one day it wouldn't bite her in the ass when it comes to 'Speed' in the bedroom. Shaking her head she lifted a leg over her midnight blue 2017 Harley Davidson Forty-Eight. Sure they had a white Land Rover and a yellow jeep, but nothing beat the wind and speed of a long ride.

"Because unlike you I can't pick up chicks with an adorable dopey smile." Ruby says with an eye roll, starting her bike with a soft rumble.

Both of the sisters had a towering height of 5'11. They discussed joining the basketball team this year instead of chasing skirts the entire junior year. Each girl packing in the lower regions, both well-endowed they had no trouble landing girls.

Ruby decided to dress in a black 'Pink Floyd' t-shirt along with blue skinny jeans with two chains hanging from the pockets. A feature that stood out for Emma was Ruby's glossy flaming red and yellow hair, her sister did not have any tattoos sadly.

' _How someone so tough can be scared of needles she had no idea.'_ Emma thought with a shake of her head.

After realizing what Red said the blonde frowned. "Hey it's not dopey it's charming."

"Sure. Sure. Sure." The fire haired teen said with a wave of her hand.

Emma stands up slightly and kicks down to rev her bike loudly, removing the kickstand and sitting back down, slipping her black aviators on her face and she cruises out of the shed along with Ruby.

Arriving at the school they slowed their speed to take a look at their surroundings, it reminded them of the one college campus in California, where they went to frat parties frequently. The front of the school was divided into two long buildings. It seemed to be at least 5 floors with a huge Track around back along with soccer goals, another field had a decent sized tennis court and a huge football stadium.

"I think instead of basketball we should join soccer." Emma said with a low mummer as she removed her shades. They moved to park in front of the school, using the same parking space for both bikes as the groups of teens huddled in circles around the courtyard turned to look at them.

Ruby glanced over to Emma as she ran a hand through her hair. "I don't see why not." Both teens loved sports and was fairly versed in all factions, including soccer.

Forest green eyes glanced over at the crowd of students before stopping on one brunette. ' _Sinful, absolutely sinful.'_ Emma thought as her eyes slowly devoured the curvy form in the Cheerleading Outfit, humming softly.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Regina stretched and rolls over in her king-sized bed, her cat 'Mr. Fluffy' who is a ginger tabby about one year old, gave her a protesting meow. _'Junior year'_ the brunette mused silently, having a good feeling about the upcoming classes she was currently taking, even though majority of them would be advanced placement due to her mother's persistence.

Taking a deep breath she gets out of bed to start the day, going over her busy schedule throughout her head.

List.

Meet her boyfriend for coffee.

Get her schedule for the year.

Whip the new Cheer team into shape.

Low-key admire the new jocks on the Football team.

Scare the Freshmen before heading to first period.

Nothing completed her day than showing the newbies their place, especially the horn dogs who had the audacity to hit on her.

' _Not that I really have to worry about that since Graham pretty much bullies them all'_ she thought with an eye roll.

Regina loved her boyfriend but sometimes he was a bit too possessive. "Too Needy is more like it…" she grumbled lowly. But she loved him so everything was fine.

They were the Perfect couple, just like in the movies. He was the captain of the Football team and she was the head cheerleader. Right now they were currently going on their third year of being together. Graham was sweet, kind, caring, loving and supportive of everything she needed. They even started to plan college classes together and goals in the future, their future. Although her mother did not like him at all, neither did her father.

Regina started to frown as she slipped her fluffy purple robe, her cat following her and she headed to the bathroom. Cora Mills and Henry Mills were both doctors who had their own private practice. They were not crazy rich but most people labeled them that way. The house they lived it was a quaint two story with a large backyard for 'Beauty and Beast' their German Shepherds.

Although they lived in a wealthy neighborhood, Regina's parents still worked hard and would stay busy late at night. She couldn't ask for better parents honestly, they cared for her and always tried to make it to dinner at night.

' _They also tolerated Graham.'_ the beautiful brunette smirked, remembering the last tense dinner they had together with him. She never seen the jock sweat so much as he stuttered and fumbled over his words, still not pleasing her parents.

"Regina! School is in one hour, remember you told me you and Belle had to help the newer students who just moved here!" Her mom yelled from downstairs.

"Okay mom!" Regina yelled back, ' _Shit, Shit! I did forget about that'_ she thought urgently as she quickly showered. Afterwards she shimmied into her green and white cheerleading skirt, adjusting her lacey blue thong and sliding the tank top over her head, she applied quick lip-gloss and eyeliner to her face. Slowly brushing her hair in a loose pony tail some strands slipping in front of her face as she grabs her duffle bag full of gear and heads down stairs.

"Also dear, we will be home late but in time for dinner in case you would like us to make something special." Cora said looking up at her while her father Henry sat at the island reading a newspaper. Both of her parents were dressed in blue and pink scrubs.

"Probably will be home late due to club sign up and Cheer practice Mom." Regina stated while popping a couple of grapes into her mouth, as she leans against the island.

"So anything goes? Keep coming home late and I will let your father cook his special burnt secret mystery meat." Cora stated with both eyebrows raised.

Henry lowered his paper and frowned. "You guys love my meatloaf when I cook it."

Both brunette look at him in horror as they try to 'Forget' the last time they allowed Henry to touch the stove.

Her father sighed and started reading the paper again. "Ungrateful of my cooking, next time I will order take out when it is my turn."

A loud horn sounds outside and Regina picks up her bag again, leaning over to give her mom and dad a kiss on the cheek. "Bye! Love you!" she shouted, heading out the door.

"Love you dear, and please do try and behave this year, I do not need to come to school about that 'Boy' beating up another once more over you". Cora said sipping her coffee.

Regina doesn't respond, only shakes her head and closes the door, leaving it for her parents to lock she walks down the driveway to the Red 2016 Dodge Ram truck. She throws her duffle bag in the back and hops up to slide in the passenger seat, leaving over to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Hey babe." She said casually, making conversation.

"So Kat told me that you and Belle would be helping the newer people around." Graham turned to her after starting the car. He was your standard jock, standing 6'2 with a muscular build and firm pecks that shown through his dark blue polo shirt and tan cargo shorts. _'Boyishly Cute'_ was the best way to describe his face.

Regina nodded and crossed her legs, playing with her phone. "Something like that, it was only two girls today oddly not many newcomers this year." She confirmed with an even tone.

She rolled her eyes as Graham seemed to relax in his seat, putting the car in drive and heading to the school. Regina couldn't get passed the fact how insecure Graham seemed to be, well...she could. After an incident last year before they could sleep together she discovered his…'short' comings. She and Belle laughed so hard until they cried their heart out when they shared the pictures, ever since the accident he never tried to make a move on her again. This was A-ok with Regina.

Soon as they arrived at school, they found it was still early so both teens went to meet their separate group of friends. Regina sat on a bench as Belle chatted away about seeing one of the new students last night at the beach.

"I never seen so many tattoos on someone before, Regina I know you are straight but even you would find this girl sexy. It was like she dripped sex appeal." Belle gushed as the other group of cheerleaders gathered closer to hear.

"How are you so sure it was her Belle?" Regina inquires, glancing up from her phone. She honestly had to quit her Amazon shopping habit.

"Because Becca won't shut up about getting laid by the hottest new chick in town." Belle says sarcastically, looking at the group of girls a distance away from them. "She took pictures while the blonde was sleeping, Is that creepy or no?" she said with a shudder.

Regina just shook her head and went back to her phone, checking the time and anxiously waiting for the New Year to start. "Remember Bells you are with me with these two new girls, we have permission to miss classes until lunch." She informed the co-captain.

"Um how did you get us out of class? Never mind I don't want to know." Belle said with a chuckle, knowing firsthand how persuasive the Captain could be.

The captain eyes glanced over the crowded school yard, as always everyone seemed to be in their own group. Putting her phone down on the table, Regina watches as Graham tossed a football back and forth with his friends.

Finally the first bell rang and everyone started to make their way to first period or home room. Hearing a loud rumble of what she thinks are motorcycles. ' _Who the hell drives motorcycles to a High school?'_ she thought confused, looking at two figures park and run hands through their hair.

"Belle I think I found our new...students." Regina said slowly.

"Wow… I call dibs on the flaming head girl." Belle murmured, licking her lips as she grabs her duffle back and heads to introduce herself.

' _Interesting Junior year Indeed...'_ The captain thinks as she grabs her own duffle bag.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Emma watches as the brunette in the cheerleading outfit stares at her, feeling her heart beat faster in anticipation. She kicks the stand down on her bike and glances over to Ruby.

"I think the two cheerleaders headed this way is the Welcome committee the school mentioned?" Emma asked.

"I call dibs on the brunette with the glasses; I bet you she is the silent but feisty type." Ruby said in a rush.

"Um Red I can see you drooling from over here, seriously." The blonde said warily, getting up from her bike and making her way to the two cheerleaders.

"Blondie one day I'm gonna ki-" Ruby was cut off by Emma.

"Right right kick my ass got it now hurry up." Emma called over her shoulder, never removing her gaze from the goddess in front of her until she got 'Shoulder checked' hard as fuck.

Emma grunted at the sudden force and looked up to find a male with a football in hand and what she assumed to be his lackeys behind him.

"Um hi?" The blonde slid her aviators into her hair, making a make-shift headband with them.

She blinked up at the jocks as they continued to stare at her with an almost confused face now.

"Well okay um, nice to meet you too?" Emma said with a charming grin as she walked away to meet the brunette who was currently staring at her.

"Hi, I'm Emma and I think you are suppose to be showing me around...Right?" A smile still tugging at the blondes lip as her forest green eyes roamed the toned body in the cheer uniform.

Regina hummed in acknowledgement and started to check out the blonde, unknowing that Emma was doing the same thing. ' _It should be illegal to be this attractive.'_ The brunette thought as her eyes traveled from the deep sea green gaze to the tight leather jeans and noticing a small bulge. ' _A butch then.' She thought,_ knowing that they usually walk around with strap-ons in their pants. A dangerously charming smile with perfect white teeth, long blonde flowing hair and flawless skin. Regina didn't know whether to be jealous or turned on.

A throat cleared and the brunette blushed, snapping her gaze to twinkling sea green eyes filled with amusement.

"Nice to meet you too….? Feel free to insert your name, since I think you and my body are already acquainted judging by your gaze." Emma said with a chuckle, knowing she was guilty of doing the exact same thing, her gaze still flickering down towards that full chest that begs to be touched.

"Regina and I do not know what you mean, if you would follow me we are already behind seeing as Belle and your sister has left." Regina said in a clipped tone.

Eyes widening, Emma turned to her right and sure enough her sister was gone. "Right, well beautiful I guess it's just you and me for half of the day." The blonde said with a half grin.

"It's Regina and keep up." Turning on her heel with an eye roll the brunette opened the front doors and ignored the curious glances from the students that switched between her and Emma.

"But that is what I said?" Emma asked, scrunching up her face cutely in confusion, scratching the back of her head.

Stiffening, Regina chose to ignore the blonde and walk to the lockers, annoyed at how close Emma's was to hers.

"You do know how to open a combination lock right?" she said stopping abruptly at the locker.

Emma ended up crashing into cheerleader due to her staring at the glorious ass and not noticing she stopped. Steadying on her feet she held the brunettes arms to make sure she didn't fall, causing an electric shock to travel up her arm.

Quickly releasing she responded. "Um actually I don't you have to probably teach me." The biker said with both eyebrows raised. She wondered if the brunette felt the sensation as she looked into those deep chocolate orbs.

"Well then I think you are S.O.L." Regina replied with narrowed eyes, she was sure the blonde had some experience with lockers.

"Ah Ah Ah, but I could inform the principle that you aren't helping me and not being very welcoming." Emma says with a slight smirk.

Growling under her breath the brunette starts to do the combination quickly, not caring if the blonde caught on. Regina's breath hitches when she feels a calloused hand cover her soft one gently, moving along with hers, feeling the blondes body heat against her back and not even noticing when she moved so close, sparks and warmth spreading throughout her body.

Emma leans down close to Regina's ear, hot breath making the smaller cheerleader shudder as her hand falters against the combination.

"Seems like I have an amazing teacher, thank you" Emma removes her hand and straightens, looking at the brunette expectantly. "So where to next Ms. Tour guide?" she inquires.


	2. Just Gettin' Started

**Chapter 2**

 **Just Gettin' Started.**

 **A/N: I had the zest to update this story. I literally had this on my mind all night and had to update today. I know you guys have been waiting. Enjoy guys and as always Review. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Also the prompt for the Dom/Sub. I would love to do that one but I think I have my hands full with two stories at the moment lol. But definitely in the future.**

 **Mistakes are my own.**

 **Fire Fire - Flyleaf**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Emma watched as Regina seemed to snap out of her daze. The blonde couldn't help but smirk a little as the brunette narrowed her eyes once again, turning around so fast and slamming the locker back closed, making Emma jump a little.

 _'Definitely a fiery one.'_ The slim blonde thought with a shrug of her shoulders. It was nothing she couldn't handle.

Emma couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of Regina, completely ignoring the rest of the tour as her gaze seem to lock on the cheerleader's ass. The muscular teen found herself swallowing a bit as each movement seemed to raise the short skirt Regina was wearing a bit higher.

"My eyes are a little higher Mrs. Swan." A husky voice stated sarcastically, making Emma pause and look up into a hard gaze. The sports star grin sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck with one hand.

"What can I say? You have beautiful ass-sets." The blonde chuckled a little at her own joke.

"None of which you can touch." Regina replied sharply.

Raising an eyebrow to the challenge, Emma leaned against nearby lockers with her arms across her chest.

"I would do more than touch Regina." The biker could see the brunette suck in a breath as their gazes locked once more. Emma would bet all the money in the world, she has never seen eyes as beautiful and deep as Regina's, full of life and passion. Right now she could see them darken with desire, until they flicked to something behind Emma.

"Hey Graham." Regina said with a tight smile.

"Hey Babe did you finish the tour yet?" The jock wrapped his beefy arm around Regina's shoulders and held out his hand, finally noticing Emma.

"I'm Graham, nice to meet you. Mr. Humbert when you are angry of course." He stated with a friendly grin and a small laugh.

Emma found it hard to even be upset as she shrugged and met his hand in a firm shake and nodded. "Emma."

"So how do you like the school so far? I know it's pretty overwhelming compared to other high schools." Graham said, casually making conversation.

The blonde bit her cheek, one thing she could not stand was awkward small talk, especially in the bedroom.

"Right. Well this is your class and I will see you around Mrs. Swan." Regina interrupted the conversation before it even started by putting a hand on Graham's chest and leading him away, only to look back at Emma once more for disappearing around the corner.

Before Emma could even take two steps she was slammed into the locker from a hard shove behind her.

"Damn sis if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were interested in the little cheerleader." Red said from behind, her arm wrapped around the other tour guide they saw earlier.

"She's okay I guess." Emma shrugged as she rubbed her shoulder a little, where it hit the combination lock on the locker.

"I see, well while you are figuring that tid bit out, this is Belle." Ruby introduced the shorter cheerleader with a cocky grin on her face.

Once again Emma raised a lazy eyebrow and nodded in acknowledgement. "Nice to meet you as well."

Belle spoke in a soft but firm voice. "I'll see you later Ruby, nice to finally know your name Emma. We heard a lot about you already." With a small grin the cheerleader kissed Ruby's cheek and walked away.

Emma turned to Ruby and tilted her head in question, arms still crossed as she waited for an explanation.

Ruby held both hands up in defense. "Look, I'm not the one who decided to sleep with the first girl she came across in Miami, that weirdo took your picture while you were sleeping."

The blonde only shook her head and turned back to the corner where Regina disappeared around the corner, already calculating her next move.

"I know that look, and I'm telling you it's not a good idea." The red head said exasperated.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Emma said half distracted as she checked her watch, making sure they were not late for their first class.

"She has a boyfriend Emma!" exclaimed her sister. "We don't want a repeat of what happened with Angela."

"Hey! That doesn't count, how was I supposed to know she had three brothers in the same grade as us?" The blonde frowned and finally looked at her sister.

"Yes...you were really sympathetic when you still fucked her again after you broke up with her in a day for another girl." Ruby said dryly, shaking her head.

"What? She told me she missed me, I just thought I was being nice." Emma said a little confused.

"By screwing her..? Emma what world are you from?" The red head squinted her eyes at her sister.

The blonde just blinked at her and turned walking into her first class. She was oblivious to the envious and jealous stares she received. Ruby on the other hand followed behind her sister and chuckled at the students.

As always Emma had girls and guys looking at her, including even some teachers. There was just some addictive aura she had that continued to amaze the lanky teen.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Regina sighed softly in content as firm lips connected with her own once more, she placed her palm on Graham's cheek, feeling the stubble of growing hair there. This is what you needed, familiarity. Not the explosive and pulsing feeling Mrs. Swan made her feel just by saying her name.

Currently Regina and her boyfriend were making out by the bleachers before classes started.

"What's wrong babe? You seem distracted." Graham inquired as he broke the kiss with a small smile.

Honestly, the brunette had no complaints for her boyfriend. He was smart funny and protective, anything a girl could want. The spark that was once there was starting to fade. After years of being together since the sixth grade, she was left with doubt about Graham.

Regina bit her bottom lip before answering. "It's nothing, just thinking about school and cheerleading practice."

"Right now?" Graham asked and removed his hands from her waist to meet her gaze directly. "Is it about the new girl?"

"No, she is alright and I can handle her." The head cheerleader said with a nod before wrapping her arms around Graham's neck again.

"Well right now I want you to handle me girlfriend, if that's okay?" Her boyfriend said jokingly as he leaned in to kiss her once more.

Just then the bell rang, causing them both to jump apart.

"Fuck I can't be late, I have to keep my grades up this year. The coach can't make excuses nor intimidate teachers to give me at least a C this year in math." Graham pouted but let go of his girlfriend, gathering his things and headed into the building in a rush.

"I will see you at lunch Babe, Love you!" The jock said over his shoulder as he raced to class.

Regina did a small wave and smiled, then looked to the right noticing Belle walking towards her.

The brunette held up a hand. "If you are about to gush over that new red head you can forget it." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Admit it Regina. You think the blonde is a total hottie too, both of them are so hot." Belle said dreamily with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Yes, I can tell by the way you are drooling and the fact that your vocabulary is now limited to hot and tea." Regina said slowly with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

"Jealous? I get to sit with both of them at lunch, Ruby invited me and I won't invite you." Belle said as she continued to irk Regina.

"What makes you think that I care?" The brunette said through gritted teeth.

Belle proceeded to put both hands to her ear as if she couldn't hear Regina. "I'm sorry, what was that you said? You are interested in joining?"

At the point all Regina could do was glare at her best friend with her arms crossed, tapping her foot against the ground as she inhaled for patience.

"Fine, I will go on one condition." Regina uncrossed her arms and held up one finger as Belle started to bounce in excitement.

"No making out with Ruby in my presence. I'd rather keep my lunch down." The head cheerleader said dryly.

Belle just pouted at her, then proceeded to change the subject and talk about the new classes.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Regina dropped her fork in disgust as she watched her best friend lip lock with the redhead. Honestly she wanted to smack some sense into the other cheerleader, but she was too distracted and partially curious at the new development.

The head cheerleader learned she had every single class with Emma and her sister and so did Belle.

Before they headed to the Bikers table, Regina gave Graham a small apologetic smile as he watched her sit with Emma and Ruby. The brunette also noticed the guys nudging her boyfriend and snickering while pointing to Emma.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A warm voice stated by Regina's ear, causing her heart to race and for her to turn sharply to her right.

The brunette exhaled for patience, once again she felt butterflies in her stomach as her heart fluttered again. Her gaze was caught by what she thought was the most forest green eyes she ever seen, currently filled with mirth as their faces were inches apart.

"Hi." Emma said with a grin before moving back a bit.

Regina felt a blush creep onto her face as she turned back to her salad, only to have Belle stop what she was doing and give her a knowing look.

The brunette mumbled for the shorter cheerleader to shut up, she could still feel Emma's gaze on her as she forked a small tomato into her mouth.

"So tell me about yourself Miss Tour Guide." The biker said curiously, removing her jacket and revealing all of the tattoos showering her arm.

"Only if you tell me the stories of all these tattoos." Regina said after she chewed the tomato and swallowed, turning to face Emma once more.

The tattooed blonde shrugged and nodded in agreement, moving to putting each leg on the sides of the bench and face Regina fully.

"Why did you move to Florida? I would have loved to stay in California. Before you ask how I know, maybe you should watch who you sleep with." The cheerleader said with a smirk.

Emma grinned sheepishly but then shrugged. "My parents are Lawyers and decided to expand their business, which led us here."

"Sounds nice to have rich parents that would give you anything." Regina said wistfully.

"I worked for my clothes and I built that bike outside, but thanks for assuming." Emma replied in a matter of fact tone.

Regina smiled a little at the pride in Emma's voice. "I see that happens a lot then?"

"More than I would like, but I guess I would assume the same since you seem like the standard type of head cheerleader with a jock boyfriend." Emma said with an eyebrow raised.

"Touché" Regina said with a small grin matching Emma's, their gazes caught each other's and held once more.

A voice cleared on the side of them causing them both to look in that direction.

"Me and Ruby decided to go outside to the stadium, you guys coming with?" Belle said breathlessly as Ruby continued to nibble on her neck, causing her face to turn completely red.

"Sure yea we will come." "No its fine we will stay here." Emma and Regina said at the same time, glancing at each other.

Regina sighed and gave in, nodding in agreement and getting up to throw away her tray. Belle and Ruby already headed out the door as the whole lunchroom seemed to stare at their head cheerleader walk out with the biker, including her boyfriend.

Bell and Ruby ditched them as soon as they arrived outside, finding another quiet area where they couldn't be bothered. Honestly Regina never seen her friend so loose and shy around another female, but I guess she had no room to talk either. The brunette looked at Emma who was watching her closely.

"Why did you sleep with Becca? You do realize she may have something right?" Regina said out of the blue, startling even herself.

"I thought it was my turn to ask the question?" Emma said with a warm smile and laughter in her gaze as she pinned Regina to the wall with one look.

"Fine." Regina crossed her arms and looked at the blonde expectantly, both eyebrows raised as she tried hard to keep her blush down.

"How long have you been with Graham?" The tattooed biker asked, moving closer to Regina.

"Ever since sixth grade, I love him very much, always have and always will." Regina said as if she was trying to convince herself.

"I think college would change that drastically." Emma said with a smirk.

"I doubt that, I'm not easily swayed by a charming look or act." Regina shot back.

"Never?" Emma put her hand on the wall behind the brunette as she kept her pinned, casually keeping up the conversation.

"Never." Regina's voice never lost its edge and she inched a little further away from the blonde.

"Well you know what they say about that word right?" The blonde said with a fiercely concerned look, which had the brunette raising an eyebrow.

"No?" Regina put her hands on her hip.

"Never say it." Emma gave her a small grin before putting a firm hand on Regina's side and tugging her close, leaning down till her lips were inches away from the cheerleaders.

The blonde could only hum softly as she found that the brunette actually closed her eyes and leaned towards Emma.

Regina's eyes snapped open a moment later after she realized occurred, putting both hands on Emma's chest ready to push her away, only to have them held captive by said blonde. The brunette glared at Emma's smirking expression.

"You are such a dick." Regina said trying to take her hands back, only to have them held in a firm grip, not harming her.

"I just wanted to make sure of something." Emma said lightly, eyes constantly dancing with mirth and excitement.

The head cheerleader nibbled on her bottom lip, she was sure the biker was going to give her a heart problem this rate as it continued to beat out of control.

"That you wanted this as well." Emma whispered as she leaned down and kissed Regina firmly on the lips, the biker's hands leaving the brunettes only to grip the shorter teen's sides and pull her closer. The cheerleader wasn't any better as her hands gripped the front of Emma's shirt, a small moan escaping her lips as she opened her mouth and greeted Emma's tongue with her own.

 **A/N: Will be updating this story again either later on tonight or tomorrow. I just updated what I finished at work today XD. Anyways REVIEW! Let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Just Friends

**Chapter 3**

 **Just Friends.**

 **A/N: As promised another chapter. Continue to review and let me know what you guys think.**

 **Also again, I'm too lazy to go into detail about classes. Unless it's needed I probably won't bother, gonna have to use your imagination for that sorry. 'Insert SpongeBob Rainbow Meme'**

 **Adventure Club & Krewella - Rise & Fall**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Regina finally pushed Emma back gently, breaking the kiss as she waited for the blonde to open her eyes, meeting that enticing forest green gaze.

"You aren't that Charming, Ms. Charming." The brunette said, licking her swollen lips and trying to catch her breath as she put more distance between them.

Emma tilted her head in question, wondering how the other knew that she had two last names instead of just one.

"I may or may not have taken a peak at a confidential file in the office room before the tour." Regina said with a raised eyebrow, daring Emma to snitch.

The biker just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Regina with a easy smile. "Who knew you were so interested in me."

"I am NOT interested in you." The cheerleader shot back quickly.

"I'm pretty sure I never questioned you about who you sleep with." Emma said with a small grin.

Regina stuttered as her face became slightly red, sighing and moving to brush past Emma. Only to have hands on her upper arms keep her still.

"It was a joke, Regina. I come in peace" The biker said smoothly.

The head cheerleader bit her bottom lip but nodded, crossing her arms over her chest once more and taking a step back from Emma. Regina's mind was pretty overloaded at the moment.

' _I practically kissed a stranger and cheated on my boyfriend all in one day, what the hell has gotten into me?'_ she thought with an irritated grunt.

Regina blinked as a cell phone was being waved in front of her face, making her snatch it away.

"Stealing is not exactly legal you know." Regina snapped, turning her cell phone over and examining it.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and gave the girl a bored look, nodding to the phone.

"I took the liberty of putting my phone number in there, in case you ever had an itch you wanted to scratch."

The brunette growled under her breath and glared at Emma. The audacity of this Charming was starting to tick her off.

"If I need one scratched, I could always call my boyfriend to assist me." Regina said coldly.

Emma hummed and nodded thoughtfully before backing Regina up against the bleachers, causing the brunette to sit down while the biker leaned over her.

Regina sucked in a breath, anticipating another kiss as she closed her eyes.

"Well I could always lend a friendly hand." Emma said low and huskily by her ear, causing Regina's body to shudder. The blonde emphasized her point by reaching up under the cheerleaders skirt and gripping her ass.

' _No one should have that much sex appeal.'_ Regina thought bitterly as she gathered her duffle bag. Once she opened her eyes the blonde disappeared, leaving a now hormonal and frustrated brunette behind.

Regina's mind went back to how easily Emma found all the right places to touch, her neck and her ass was one of the most sensitive parts on her body.

Shaking her head to break from her thoughts, Regina breezed through the rest of her classes, completely ignoring the blonde. The cheerleader could feel the piercing green gaze boring into the back of her neck. Much to her dismay she had none of Graham's classes, which meant she was stuck with Ms. Charming for the first half of the school year.

The head cheerleader let out a breath of relief as the final bell rang; she quickly gathered her things and bolted out the door, hearing her name being called from behind.

When Regina arrived at the locker room she dropped her duffle bag and started to tied up her long dark hair for cheer practice. She looked up and frowned, the brunette could have sworn she heard a moan coming from the showers stall. Curiosity getting the best of her she went to investigate, rolling her eyes at what she found.

Ruby once again had her tongue down Belle's throat and holding her up against the wall. Thankfully both of them were fully clothed.

' _I don't think I would be able to handle seeing my best friend getting it on.'_ Regina thought warily, and then she cleared her throat.

At the noise both of the teens looked up at Regina with a vexed look.

"Can we help you?" Ruby grunted out in annoyance.

"Belle we have practice, you can play with your toy later." The head cheerleader barked, completely ignoring Ruby.

Belle turned to Ruby and gave her a sad smile, Regina turned her head when she save Ruby leaning in for another kiss once more before the red headed female shuffled away.

"You know, she is actually a nice person Regina. Don't be so mean to her next time." Belle said in disappointment.

"Belle..." Regina paused and looked at the girl in disbelief. "You just met the girl, I know her and that blonde are up to no good."

"Well she invited me over to her house, I'm going tonight and you don't have to come." The co-captain stated, completely ignoring Regina's advice.

Regina gently grabbed Belle's arm and pulled her into a hug. "I just don't want you to get hurt okay?" The brunette whispered and leaned back to look into Belle's eyes.

"But that is what I have you for right?" Belle said as she playfully nudged Regina and straightened.

"Fine I will go tonight but don't say anything if I kill the blonde before we are there for even five minutes." The brunette said grouchily.

"Seems like she is already under your skin." Belle said with a sly grin.

"It's nothing I can't handle or haven't handled before, she's a player and I know her type." Regina said confidently.

"If you say so Gina'" Belle shrugged.

Regina hummed and nodded as she looked toward the door then back to Belle. "Ready to whip these new recruits into shape?"

"As always, after you my Queen." Belle snickered and followed after the head cheerleader as they headed out to the football field for practice.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Emma was by her bike after school, running a hand through her hair and tugging as she waited for Ruby to meet her.

"What has you all worked up?" Ruby inquired as she headed down the side walk to greet the blonde.

The tattooed blonde paused for one moment then sat on her bike, staring out at the stadium in the far distance.

"Ah so Miss Head Cheerleader has your dick in a choke hold then eh?" Ruby let out a laugh as she dodged a punch thrown her way.

Emma sighed and got back up from her bike, rolling her shoulders and pacing again. "I just wanted to get to know her, I guess."

"By asking her to scratch an itch? You do realize she is straight right?" Red said in a perplexed manner. Emma told Ruby everything that happened that evening after lunch.

"So drama about her being in a relationship and her fighting the fact she is straight? Did we just sign up for another teen movie?" Ruby said with both eyebrows raised.

"Shut up Red!" Emma snapped.

The lanky teen gave the blonde a wolfish grin. "I may or may not have asked both of them to come over tonight."

"Of course you did." The tattooed biker said through gritted teeth.

"Look the way I see it you have two choices to play this out. As in the movies you either: A) Join the football team with her boyfriend and steal his position. Flirt with her to make her fall for you then fuck her and leave. B) You act like her friend, pretend to be innocent and weasel your way into her heart and then be a douche and fuck her." Ruby continued but was interrupted.

"Then I would leave? We both know it would end up with us moving to another school once again." The blonde said. _'I wish I hadn't quit smoking'_ she thought. _'I could really use one right about now.'_ Everything that happened today was starting to annoy her.

"Look the way I see it. One you are going to fuck her. Two you are going to fuck her. And Three you are definitely going to fuck her before the end of the school year. Hell probably half of the school will either want to kill you or be with you Em." Red said with a small chuckle, holding up three fingers to make her point clear.

"What if I just want to get to know her? Nothing is wrong with having a new friend." Emma said pouting a little.

Ruby blinked at her then burst out into laughter, falling to her knees and tapping on the ground.

"Friends?" Red continued to chuckle and wipe tears from her eyes. "Since when do you have friends?"

"What do you mean; I have a lot of friends." Emma said offended.

Ruby cleared her throat. "I'm sorry correction, I mean girls who are friends that you **haven't** fucked."

Emma sighed but stayed silent, looking back out at the stadium and gripping her helmet hard in her hands.

"Look Em, I'm not trying to bust your balls, I just don't think you have it in you to be just friends." Red said bluntly, mounting her own bike in the process.

"I can be just friends with Regina." Emma said firmly, turning to her right and glaring at Ruby.

Red paused before putting her helmet on and turned to look at Emma. "Care to make it interesting then?"

"Alright fine, humor me what is the wager this time." The tattooed blonde said, smirking at her sister. Every bet they have done, Emma always won. No matter what.

"I bet your entire years worth of allowance that you won't be able to just be friends with Regina." Ruby said with a wolfish grin as she seen Emma hesitate.

"For how long?" Emma chuckled a little.

"The entire year, rules are simple. You can't fuck anyone during this period of time, which includes blowjobs." Red continued to wear the shit eating grin.

"Ruby that is fuckin impossible. Even you wouldn't be able to make that bet." Emma snapped, she had needs too.

"So you forfeit? This in case means you are broke the entire year." Ruby said with a shrug, finally sliding her helmet on.

"Now wait a second, I never said I wouldn't take it." Emma put an arm on Red's shoulder as she thought for a moment.

A whole year without touching another female would be complete suicide. _'What Ruby doesn't know won't hurt her I suppose. I could cheat.'_ Emma thought, calculating what times she had available.

"And before you even think about going around the little "Celibate" experience you are about to have. GPS will always be on your phone. If you leave your phone at home it's an automatic forfeit." Ruby looked into Emma's eyes, challenging her.

"You think I can't do this?" The tattooed blonde said frowning.

"I know you can't." Ruby shot back automatically.

"You have a deal. If I win though, I'm able to tell Dad what really happened to his Porche that night." Emma chuckled, shaking her sister's hand to seal the deal.

Ruby almost snatched her hand back from Emma. "That's bullshit. We agreed that it was long and buried." Red barked angrily.

"I'm sorry? Are you forfeiting?" Emma asked with both eyebrows raised and smiling evilly.

Red grumbled under her breath and started her bike. "Just like a teen movie."

' _Just like a teen movie.'_ The blonde thought quietly as she started her bike and peeled out of the parking lot, planning her next move for tonight.

 **A/N: Like if you Like. Review.**


	4. The Real You

**Chapter 4**

 **The Real You.**

 **A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. Again still new at writing but I am learning as I go. But thank you so much for the compliments, I'm an avid reader so I try my best.**

 **Typos are my own, No beta. :c**

 **Anyways new chapter.**

 **Undisclosed Desire - Muse**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Emma nervously tugged on the end of her shirt. Currently she was wearing a white 'Pink Floyd' T-shirt and black skinny jeans, running her hands through lush blonde locks as she stood in the mirror. Saying she was nervous would be an understatement. The tattooed biker wasn't even sure she knew how to be a friend, let alone be a friend with someone she was attracted to already.

The blonde inhaled deeply and rolled her shoulders, she could already hear her sister getting the snacks ready and the den set for movies. Emma let out a deep breath once more and jumped in place for a moment.

"What the fuck are you getting ready for, the Olympics?" Ruby said from Emma's door way with a chuckle, causing the blonde to jump and hit her foot on the dresser.

After hopping around for a moment the blonde turned to glare at Ruby, the sting of her toes finally subsiding.

"Ruby making a fucking noise next time." Emma growled out, irritated at her sister.

The lanky teen stepped inside the room and hummed, looking around then back at Emma with a raised eyebrow.

"It's clean." It wasn't a question.

"I'm aware." The blonde answered warily, looking at Red and dropping her hands to her sides.

"You never clean." Ruby murmured, confused.

"I can clean." Emma said offended, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure." Red tilted her head. "You look nice." The flaming hair teen stated after another long pause.

"You going somewhere with this any time soon?" Emma grunted, sick of her sister already.

"It was a compliment." Ruby pursed her lips, trying to hold in a smile.

"Fuck you Red, I'm just getting ready." The tattooed blonde started to fix the invisible wrinkles in her clothes.

"For the Olympics…?" You could hear Ruby's laughter down the hallway as she ran, followed by a thump of a shoe hitting the wall.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Why did you even take the flyer? What if they don't even like football?" Regina said they drove in Belle's 2018 Sky-blue VW Beetle Convertible.

"One question at a time detective, one can only do so much while driving and being interrogated." Belle answered in an amused tone.

The head cheerleader inwardly sighed and looked out the window, ignoring her best friend for now. She watched the scenery go by swiftly as she wondered what her best friend had up her sleeve.

After practice both of the teens were stopped by foot players handing out flyers. They jokingly said even girls could join the team if they had the balls too. Regina glanced at her friend suspiciously when she snatched the flyer from the jocks. Right then and there the taller brunette had a bad feeling about this, she knew her best friend had ideas for the two newcomers in the school.

Both teens showered at Regina's house before heading to Emma and Ruby's place. Regina was wearing blue jean shorts that cut off at the thighs with a red T-shirt which read 'Boss' in bold white letters in the front. She tied her hair into a bun while she looked into the mirror, lecturing herself and repeatedly saying that it was just a movie. Nothing more nothing less. Regina could still feel the soft but firm lips moving against her own, which made her heart leap into her throat.

Turning her attention back to the scenery, the brunette noticed that they were heading into the wealthy part of Miami where mansions and famous people were often spotted. A low whistle left Belle's mouth which caused the head cheerleader to look in the direction of where they were headed.

"You sure this is the right address?" Regina asked when Belle glanced at her, they just pulled into the gate and waited to be buzzed in.

"Siri doesn't lie Gina'." Belle winked and drove slowly into the huge 'U' shaped drive way, greeted by a butler who took their keys and bowed them kindly. He was dressed in a finely tailored black and white standard suit.

Regina smile to 'James' as he opened the door to the huge mansion. From what she could tell so far both of the new teens lived a life of luxury. Even outside anyone could spot the crystal blue water of the beach and all of the clear windows and finely furnished mansion before even entering the door.

Before they could even pass the huge living room, full of junk food from what Regina could tell, Ruby greeted Belle with a huge grin.

"Jesus, Keep your tongue in your mouth Ruby before you scare our company away. I don't think Belle wants drool on her yet." A smooth yet annoyed voice said from the staircase, which caused Regina's heart to beat a little faster.

Red gave Emma the middle finger and led Belle away as she whispered hotly into the girl's ear, causing the quiet teen to blush furiously but lace her fingers with Ruby's.

Then Regina looked back to the staircase only have her gaze lock with Emma's smoldering gaze, causing butterflies to burst inside her stomach. The brunette cursed inwardly at her reaction towards the blonde, turning her head to break the stare and heading towards the open living room and sitting on the comfortable black couches full of snacks and covers.

"I see you guys are more than prepared for a sleep over, you are aware that we have class tomorrow right?" Regina asked as she settled on the couch comfortably with a bowl of popcorn as the lights dimmed down.

The head cheerleader next question was cut off by popcorn landing against her forehead. She quickly looked down at the culprit only to meet the stony gaze of Belle, pleading with her not to ruin the moment. Sighing inwardly she nodded and gave in, settling on the edge of the lard U shaped couch full of cup holders and recliner seats.

In the middle of the room was a large, if not huge LG Flat screen smart T.V. with Bose surround sound speakers. Both of the cheerleaders thought the house was huge compared to both of theirs combined. Before the movie started, Ruby jumped up and insisted on giving them a personal tour of the property. Regina resisted the urge to cringe as she compared her space of living compared to the new teen's home. They had their own bike garage in the back and indoor swimming pool filled with glass walls over looking the beach. She could still see the full moon clearly shining on the ocean as they moved throughout the place.

What struck the brunette oddly was the huge piano room they seemed to avoid. It was a huge room with see through white doors and black painted walls, on a stage in the middle of the room was a grand black piano.

Regina began to wonder where Emma was currently, she only seen her for a brief moment when she and Belle entered the house.

"Emma get your ass in here, we are starting the movie!" Ruby barked.

"Yea yea I'm coming." Emma said from what she assumed was the staircase once more, a couple of more thumps and Emma appeared beside her now in the same 'Pink Floyd' shirt but this time in black sweat pants.

"You look comfortable." Regina stated with an elegantly arched eyebrow.

The tattooed blonde only smirked at the brunette and sat beside her, too close in Regina's opinion. The head cheerleader gave her a tight smile before turning back to the screen.

"Oh before the movie starts, um how interested would you guys be joining our football team?" Bell asked, making everyone turn to her.

"Why do you need new players badly or something?" Emma said curiously.

"Or something." Regina murmured, knowing that Belle only wanted to see Ruby more during games and at school at practice since both parties train on the same days. She could feel Emma's heated gaze on her for a moment.

"Well they kind of suck too...We haven't won a Championship in twenty-seven years." Belle said with a small smile. "And we almost never make it to Regionals."

"I think it's cool with me, what about you Em?" Ruby looked at her sister.

"What happened to 'Soccer'?" Emma asked with a smirk.

Ruby glared at the blonde and tilted her head towards Belle causing Regina to smile secretly.

"Fine, I guess I don't mind playing football again." The tattoo blonde said with a grin.

Belle gave them both a wide smile, all of the teens quieted down once more as the movie started to play

"What are we watching ruby?" Regina inquired as she noticed the eerie music and the woman who looked like an assistant flick a light on and off, seeing a dark womanly figure stare intensely from the shadows.

"I don't know, some movie called 'Lights out'." Red answered in an amused tone.

Just then the creepy shadow of the female jumped closer to the secretary, causing Regina to flinch and grip onto Emma's arm. The only thing she could hear at the moment was her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. Regina doesn't do scary movies….Ever. After a moment she realized that her face was buried in the blondes shoulder and she was pretty sure it looked like cuddling in anyone's eyes.

Emma's scent began to engulf the brunette. _'She smells so good…'_ Regina thought as she closed her eyes and secretly inhaled, only to stiffen when she heard Emma clear her throat.

Avoiding the Emma's gaze, Regina released the blonde from her death grip and began to pull away. She only stopped when a slim and soft hand captured her own. This made Regina look up and meet that piercing forest green gaze filled with light amusement but no malice or cockiness. The brunette gave Emma a small smile and relaxed, laying her head on Emma's shoulder and turning back to watch the movie.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Emma started to caress Regina's hand gently with her thumb, satisfied when the brunette made no move to pull away. The only reaction she received was a silent intake of breath. The biker knew there was no way she could concentrate on the movie while such an enticing person was by her side. The soft scent of apples and shampoo began to overload Emma's senses, making her heartbeat speed up a little.

The blonde stopped her movements when Regina looked up at her once more, even in the dim light Emma could see the brunette's eyes land on her lips. Emma moved her right hand towards Regina's neck, cupping it gently and pulling the head cheerleader closer. She paused to give the brunette time to protest before closing the distance between them.

Just before their lips met a load **ASS** moan stopped them. Shifting their gaze towards the other couple they could see Ruby on top of Belle, making out. Emma let out a chuckle while Regina huffed and pulled her hands away from the blonde. NO one was paying attention to the movie that was playing apparently. The blonde turned to Regina and nodded her head towards the stairs, indicating that they should head to her room.

After a moment of hesitation, Regina glanced once more at her best friend before nodding to Emma. The blonde let out a small breath she was holding and held out her hand, sparks licking up her arm when the brunette laced their fingers together. Quietly Emma led them upstairs, opening her door and allowing Regina to walk into her room before shutting and locking it out of habit. The biker always locked her door regardless of the company that was in her room. At least that is what she told herself as the tattooed teens eyes roamed the cheerleaders figure.

Emma leaned against the door while she watched Regina look all over her room, examining her trophies and pictures of old friends from California. The blonde grinned when the brunette discovered her surf board, turning back to Emma with an arched eyebrow before continuing her search of the biker's room.

 _'That eyebrow will be the death of me'_ Emma thought with an inward groan, shifting her stance and clearing her throat.

Emma's room was painted a sky blue color with two large glass doors covered with long black out curtains, keeping the sun away. Beyond the doors was a spacious balcony overlooking the entire ocean. She had shelves of books and music sheets along with a large oak desk in the corner. It was covered with sheet music and scribbles from her drawings. A California king sized bed in the middle covered with black silk sheets which was carefully made. Two night stands accompanied the bed along with a large floor lamp to illuminate the entire room and yet still only have a dim glow. A huge 60'inch flat screen T.V. along with every gaming console and a comfortable sofa sat in front of Emma's bed. Aside from the clothes scattered on the floor and books stacked all over her room it was a well decorated master bedroom.

Regina stopped by her book shelf full of advanced mathematics and science novels. Emma pursed her lips to keep from blurting out denials about why the books were there.

It was simple, Emma was a genius. The blonde was a genius and hated for anyone to know she studied advanced college material on her free time aside from fixing her bike in the garage.

"Ah no, let's just sit on the sofa and talk." Emma said quickly when she was snapped from her thoughts. Regina located her private dresser cabinet and opened a drawer. The blonde quickly pulled the items from Regina and threw them back in, closing the drawer quickly and moving the brunette towards the couch.

"Is that what I think it-" Regina started with a confused face.

"Nope nope it wasn't, just let's talk." Emma cut her off, heart racing as they both sat on the sofa and look at each other.

It was silent for a moment as Regina studied her. The tattooed blonde licked her lips and swallowed a bit as she felt exposed and open to the head cheerleader.

"What shall we talk about?" Regina said, finally relenting on the previous subject.

"I don't know actually." The blonde scratched the back of her head and chuckled a bit.

"Then what was-" The brunette started.

"ANYTHING but that!" Emma shouted, cringing as she caught herself and lowered her voice. "It's nothing important."

Regina hummed and relaxed against the couch. "Why do you have college level text books?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders and waved a hand in the air. "It's nothing."

"Are you going to be vague with every question?" Regina asked testily, starting to rise from the couch.

"Alright, alright!" Emma quickly raised both palms up in surrender. "I'm smarter than most teens, so my parents buy me advanced books since I am ahead in every class."

"Is that the whole truth?" Regina squinted suspiciously at the blonde.

"The whole truth and nothing but the truth your Honor." Emma said with a grin.

The head cheerleader smiled back, unable to help herself. The blonde had a beautiful smile, only enhancing her features.

Emma pulled Regina into her arms, laying on her back while the brunette was nestled against her side. Both of the teens felt content as they began to chat and get to know each other better. Speaking in hushed tones about music and school all the while hours were passing by as they lost themselves in the conversation. Regina learned why Emma moved to Florida. Along with other topics about the blonde being a composer and loving the color sky blue.

"So this is the Real Miss Charming?" Regina asked after she inquired about the music sheets laid askew everywhere in the room.

Emma hummed, enjoying the feeling of soft fingers tracing her tattoos along her arms. "The real me."

The blonde swallowed hard as her mind raced. As time went on, the more she felt herself opening up to the brunette. Unlocking the hidden part she kept away from everyone, including her own sister. It was terrifying.

"Besides flocking to any female who gives you attention, what other things do you enjoy doing?" Regina asked.

"Doing? I mean there are plenty of other-" Emma was cut off by a playful slap against her abs.

"Besides **Sex** you fiend." The brunette said with a roll of her eyes.

"I like long walks on the beach-" Once again, the blonde yelped when she felt a sharp pinch. "You're abusive you know." Emma said with a grunt.

"I know." Regina said in a matter of fact tone. A calm quiet fell over the room for a moment. "Be serious."

"I guess I don't know, work on my bike or write more music." Emma said quietly.

At this Regina lifted her head from the blonde's side to sit up, long chocolate locks falling from its bun and cascading down onto the sofa as she looked into Emma's eyes.

"Must be lonely." The brunette said, voice barely above a whisper.

Emma shrugged and licked her lips. "I manage just fine."

"I bet you have all the 'Friends' you need." Regina said, sitting up fully.

"I don't actually have a lot of friends." The blonde said, gently turning Regina's head to face her. "So you would be the first."

"Charming." The head cheerleader put a hand on Emma's chest, pushing her back onto the sofa and holding back a small smile.

Emma wiggled her eyebrows, making Regina laugh outright. "Incorrigible flirt I swear." The brunette said in an amused tone.

"I can't help it, it's hard being friends with someone so beautiful." The biker said smoothly.

More butterflies fluttered as Regina's heart beat sped up. A full blown blush taking over her face and making her curse inwardly.

"GINA' YOU UP THERE? WE HAVE TO GO!" The head cheerleader heard Belle from downstairs, causing Regina to jump up and take her cell phone out.

"Shit!" Regina had four missed calls and five text messages from her boyfriend. It was twelve am and she always texts him when she arrives home.

Emma was standing over the brunettes shoulder. "Seems like you were missed." The blonde mused.

Regina quickly typed an apology to Graham and then looked up at Emma when she put her phone away.

"This was fun." Regina said, feeling uncharacteristically shy at the moment. _'Why...'_ The cheerleader frowned at her reaction towards Emma. All the new emotions were really starting to confuse the brunette.

"We should do this again." Emma said, stepping closer to Regina.

"Maybe." Regina said slowly. _'Never'_ she thought inwardly, at this rate nothing good would come of falling for the blonde.

"Somehow I can already see you ignoring my calls and text messages." Emma said with a chuckle.

Regina sighed. "You are dangerous."

"We are just friends, what is the worst that can happen?" the blonde inquired.

"You forgot we already kissed." The shorter teen said in an irked tone.

Emma was silent for a moment, the brunette could see the bikers eyes darken and move closer. "We should refresh my memory."

Before Regina could even protect or process what the blonde stated, she felt a warm hand grasp the back of her neck and Emma pull her into a deep kiss, ripping a long moan from Regina's throat. The brunette slid both hands along Emma's back and clutched her shirt tightly as Regina opened her mouth for the biker, her sighs turning into another moan as Emma explored her mouth, faintly the cheerleader could feel something press against her stomach.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Please leave a Review. Hope this was to your liking.**


End file.
